Inverted
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: In this strange alternate universe some members of RWBY and JNPR aren't so good while others aren't so bad. Roles reversed, Cinders Fall's dream of becoming a huntress is realized by making it to Beacon, however behind the scenes dark forces are at work with the Black Fang causing trouble in the name of revolution and a mysterious red reaper working for a dark knight. BEING REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **Welcome to my second story I'm working on. This idea had been in my head for awhile now and I thought id try it and see what happens. I hope all who read this enjoy it and maybe it will be something a bit more different than a lot of the fanfics out there, not that I don't enjoy those. Anyway, enough with my rambling, on with the story.**

 **Red trailer: Red like blood**

The snow came down lightly as a girl in a red hood walked silently to her destination. The trees a strange but beautiful mix of black and white. The cold air sent some chills down her back, but she rather enjoyed that, she loved the cold. The cold was where she had lived for over a decade now, she was so used to it that she in fact often grew uncomfortable from warmer weather as it irritated her skin.

The girl in red was making her way to a small village that had recently been set up. Why they chose to settle here she wasn't sure, but they are stretching far too close to her master domain for comfort. She was told they could not risk being discovered, so she was sent to pay them a little visit. Soon they would learn that little red riding hood was a far bigger monster than the wolf.

As the newly constructed walls of the village came into to view the girl could feel herself shiver slightly not from the cold but from excitement. Crescent Rose was eager for blood, but first it was time to act. She needed to act normal to get into the village. She readied her false persona. As she got closer to the gate she could sense the presence of large pack of beowolves near by inside the forest. _'Perfect the villagers fear will feed them'_ She grinned as she knocked on the door of the fortified location.

The door slid open, revealing a large man with a short beard. _'He must be a huntsman?'_ she thought. The man seemed shocked that a girl was knocking on the door. "Can I help you?" he asked a bit unsure of the girl before. _'Acting time'_ "I'm here to visit my grandmother" she stated innocently, lying to the man, her silver eyes looking into his betraying no hostile intent. The man let her through the door, after all the walls were meant to protect the people and keep out grimm not other people.

She was in and now all she had to do was get to work on the small town. "What's your name?" The same man who had let her in questioned. She turned to him "Ruby Rose" the man's eyes widened in recognition but by that time it didn't matter, Crescent Rose sliced him in half like a knife through butter as blood slashed the now and his insides spewed out.

Ruby knew her mother Summer Rose was very famous as a hunter so that man must have recognized her from that. It honestly pissed her off, but that didn't matter anymore, as she licked the some of the blood that had fallen on her face. She had work to focus on now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of screaming and pure terror could be heard echoing from the small village as the girl cloaked in red went about her work. The Grimm sensed this and began to attack the settlement themselves. With the few huntsmen stationed in the village fighting a losing fight against such a strong girl, the Grimm breached the walls and began their assault.

Within just an hour the village was nothing more then a blood soaked place of fiery ash. Ruby had done what she was sent to do. She glanced around her one last time, satisfied the grimm were feasting on corpses, she gave a single slash of her scythe and a large dark vortex like portal walked through it vanishing in thin air.

 **Somewhere unknown**

Ruby walked down the dark stone like corridors of what seemed to some sort of dark castle.

Her entire body seemed to fill with excitement and anticipation, _'I hope he is pleased'_ She so badly wanted him to be pleased with her work. She lived for his was all because of him she unlocked her true potential so early. _'The silver eyed warriors huh'_ Ruby smirked _'I suppose my mother was useful for at least giving me those genes, not that's she matters now, being dead and all'_ She chuckled to herself as she walked to what looked like a large throne room. Two men in black armor stood guard by the door, their face, covered by their metal helmets with two small sized horns on each side of the helmet. She moved past them and knelt down before it.

Sitting upon the throne was what appeared to be a young man around the same age of herself, his blue eyes stared down at her seeming to analyze her, his black armor showing signs of battle but yet was smooth. A smile crept on his face "Ruby you don't need to be so formal, were friends after all, so rise" Ruby did so with a small smile. She walked up the short, neatly designed stairs to the throne to his side "So did I do a good job?." The older teen chuckled

"Of course, you did"

Ruby frowned a bit "You say that, but I sense something, are you sure you're not displeased?" The older teen's smile faded, "We may have cleared that settlement but this means more will come to investigate, we are shorter on time than I had planned"

Ruby's silver eyes blazed red ever so slightly in determination "I will take care of whoever is foolish enough to try to attack us" But she saw a speck of doubt in the object of her affection's eyes.

"You have incredible power Ruby, the way you suck in and used your innocent appearance to fool them at first was smart, I'm glad you learned tactics other than just fighting for me, however there those out there who pose great harm to our goals"

Ruby stood silent taking in those words. She began to look around, at beautiful yet dark stone walls around them, the stained glass windows above them made it look almost like a church. As she was about to respond her master continued "I have to go for awhile, I have a meeting with Lord Grimm and my own teacher" Ruby was disappointed to say the least, she had just gotten back and was hoping to spend more time with him. "Who is your teacher?, I wasn't aware there was one, besides Lord Grimm." Her master was silent a moment "He was the one who brought me to Lord Grimm so many years ago after I ran away from my home, he is a very interesting man and centuries older than any normal human alive today, and has a large coffee addiction" Ruby's interest was peeked.

"Who is he?"

Her master narrowed his eyes "He goes by the name Ozpin" the dark knight stood from his throne "I won't be gone long Ruby and when I get back, I am sure we will have much to do" Ruby felt the excitement rush through her once again at his words "After all this is only the beginning, we will remake the world in our image"

 **Thanks for reading, reviews and criticism are all welcome and encouraged. I know I am not the best writer, but despite my busy schedule, I love writing and sharing it. Thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, thanks to all of you who reviewed and read! Here we are with chapter two.**

 **Chapter two: A meeting with the wizard**

This part of Remnent was very different then the rest of the world. Completely untouched by man or beast other then grimm. Being located in an uncharted part of the world allowed it to be completely hidden. The sky was completely red and the shattered moon could clearly be seen. It was almost as if hell itself had touched this part of the world. Strange dark crystals dotted the land.

Jaune walked slowly through this broken world, various grim wandered about the area, ignoring him. His dark steel boats left footprints in the dark dirt that covered the ground. Above him a crow flew past him _"So Qrow is joining us too? This should make things a bit more interesting,"_ he started to walk up a small hill where are two masters waiting his arrival. Along with a dusty old crow.

As Jaune reached the top, he was able to behold his second master, a large red vortex filled will burning desire, that hung in the sky like a black sun. One could feel the raw power, eliminating it, it filled Jaune with resolve. Lord Grimm was older than any man or beast by eons, its existence began long before man was even conceived. A vengeful angel exiled from heaven, but soon reconciled to bring justice to mankind after sinning against God and being expelled from the garden.

Over to the left stood his first master. An ancient wizard of incredible power. Rumored to have been around since the first generation he went by the name of Ozpin. Ozpin was garbed in an all white robe. His skin deathly white and as he turned to greet his star pupil his black eyes with crimson red pupils could be seen. Black veins could be seen spread across both sides of his face. This man showed no signs of ever being human, but apparently there was a time when he was.

Finally, just in front of the fallen Arc stood a man by the name of Qrow. A former huntsman himself, he attended the famous Beacon academy and was a member of team STRQ. The man himself was dressed in mostly black and red. His large sword that easily turned into a scythe strongly grasped in his hand, a large grimm mask covered his face.

"So we are all finely assembled once again" Ozpin began as took a quick sip of his coffee. He was never seen without coffee in hand. Jaune couldn't help but be curious where he got the coffee from but he didn't bother to ask.

"It's about time you got here Blondie" the old crow teased. "Ah, shut up you dusty old crow, I can't fly like you can" Jaune retorted with a smirk. Qrows laugh was muffled a bit by his mask. Despite the exchange the dark Paladin and the reaper had a lot of respect for one another and their teasing was one of amusement not of malice.

"So how is my niece doing? She drive you crazy yet?"

Jaune thought for a moment "No, but the girl is plenty crazy herself, she keeps trying to sneak into my room at night. She's a total pervert as well as a psychopath." The black reaper just started to laugh almost hysterical in response. "That's my girl. Oh, if Taiyang could see what she grew up to be, he would have a heart attack" Jaune got the impression that exactly what the crew wanted to happen. Crow wasn't all that fond of Taiyang since he slept with his crush and then after her death, married his sister.

 _'Talk about a dick move'_

Jaune could sympathize with that. Sleeping with your teammates crush was bad enough, but his family too? He thought how mad he would be if someone did that with one of his sisters. Family has been just a taboo thing. _'Family'_ he started to think of about his family, _'Alice is starting at Beacon this year I bet.'_ He knew that he would eventually have to fight and kill his family once their plans got further along, but he accepted that a long time ago. Their times were past, his was just beginning.

 **"Let us start the meeting"**

Lord Grimms voice boomed. The ground shook slightly, and all eyes turned to face Ozpin. "Now then, Qrow congratulations on a job well done, I am sure that the prototype will be useful to Jaune" Ozpins eyes flared ever so slightly. Jaune felt confused _"_ A new toy?"part of him felt excited.

"Yep, happy birthday Jauny boy, I got to trash a highly fortified Atleasian military base to find this sucker, It seems ol James is working on some rather advanced AI" Qrow explained. "Jaune you will use her as you see fit on your operations" Ozpin added _'her?'_ Jaune was confused but decided to roll with it. "You will continue to operate as you see fit, however I want you to visit the Black Fang"

 _'The Black Fang? This should be interesting'_ "You will attempt to gain them as allies. We are going to need them later" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Their leader is a girl by Blake Belladonna, she incredibly cunning and strong, even for you, so be on your guard" the wizard warned.

Jaune didn't complain and in fact he was happy, he loved meeting new people even if they often ended up dead afterwards. Ozpin turned to Qrow "You will continue scouting and information gathering, whatever information you gather will help Jaune in the later stages" The old crow nodded "You got it Oz, although it sounds super boring" Ozpin ignored the last part "You two are dismissed"

and with that Qrow shifted into a crow "later kid" and with the quick goodbye, flew up into parts unknown. Jaune watched him go before turning to leave himself

 **"Jaune"**

Jaune stopped dead in tracks at lord Grimms call and turned around. "You have grown up splendidly Jaune" Ozpin regarded him. "When the time comes I know you will be ready to do what needs to be done. You have made us proud." Jaune felt his heart skip a beat. He felt happy at the praise, it was more than his dad had ever given him in fact. Now that he thought about Ozpin had become more like a dad to him than anyone else, he was always so warm and welcoming despite his appearance. Qrow had become like that fun uncle he never had and could see why Ruby looked up to him so much.

When it came to Lord Grimm on the other hand, well it just felt like he was in the presence of an angry god who could smite him at any given moment, but in a nice sort of way. Yes, all of these people had become his new family, a better family. "I won't let you down" Jaune clenched his fist. "I know you won't, you may go now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune returned to his palace in high spirits. he started to think back to some of the fun times he had with Qrow. He remembered on his 18th birthday Qrow had apparently known the owner of some club in Vale by the name of Junior. The crow had taken him there and it turned into the best night of his life.

Jaune had woken up the next morning in bed with two hot naked twins next to him. Their names not coming to mind, but he could remember one had been in red and the other in white. He had never in the million years thought he would lose his V card to twins. Needless to say he kept that from Ruby for their safety but told Qrow. Crow just laughed and asked him how it felt to become a man. Needless to say it felt pretty good.

During his trip down memory lane a more painful memory invaded his thoughts. A memory of a girl in white, a girl he used to play with almost everyday. She would be the princess and he her knight. But that was so many years ago, he thought he had forgotten about her. "Weiss.."

"Jaune!, your back" breaking him from his thoughts was a red blur that quickly latched herself onto him. "Ruby.." he attempted to peel her off of him. She looked into his eyes "Did you miss me?" Jaune patted her on the head. "Yes Ruby I missed you" and she let go of him existed. "Oh Jaune! uncle Qrow gave us a new present! and she is so cute" Jaune smiled at Ruby reaction, knowing it would be good for someone else to keep Ruby company while he was gone besides the groom and dread knights. "Oh does she have a name?" he inquired.

"Yes she does"

"What is it?"

"Penny"

 **That ends this chapter, thank you all for reading. Reviewing is always encouraged as well as feedback because I am trying to get better. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I did not expect to get so many reviews in such short time. Thank you! Now without delay lets get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Black the beast**

The White Fang was once an organization of peace, to defend the fans who couldn't protect themselves. It wasn't about attacking humans or hijacking trains. It was about protesting for the rights of the faunus population.

Six years ago that all changed when the old leader stepped down. The new leader didn't just bring about a new name but a name way of thinking. At first the change was small, some members began wearing black instead of white, however, these small changes continued until even the flag underwent a major change. The once blue and white wolf who had been a symbol of peace between humans and faunas, was replaced with a Black flag with a red wolf in a more aggressive pose following three red claw marks going through it.

Signs were replaced with weapons and rallies turned into organized attacks. The best part or the worse part depending on who you ask was that it was working! More shops begin to sell to faunus, hospitals started taking more faunus patients out of fear of fang retribution. They were getting the rights they deserved, but not out of respect but fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Forever Fall: Black Fang HQ**

Blake had seen a lot of things in her time, but a stolen military AI, a red reaper, and an Arc standing before her was not one of them. Her former teacher and partner had ditched her just earlier today and she was in a foul mood for it. She couldn't even consider why her teacher, the one would have brought her in the Fang from a young age had ran. Maybe she should have noticed the signs? He was becoming more hesitant after her ascension to power. He had supported her wholeheartedly at first , but he started to get sloppy, started to ask more questions.

No Blake saw the signs, but imagined them and had paid the price for it. Adam was gone and she didn't have the patience to hunt him down. But none of that mattered now, she had more pressing concerns, such as the trio standing before her.

Blake slowly paced back and forth, her black clothing wrapped perfectly around her. Her soft yet intimidating face covered by a white mask with stripped red marks going across it. Her long black hair down to her back. Gambol Shroud at her waist ready to be drawn at a moments notice. Yes, this frightening yet beautiful creature was the leader of the worlds most hated terrorist group.

"So you could have gone to anyone, " she paced around the tent, her loyal lieutenant watching the trio for any signs of hostility. Her lieutenant was a monkey faunus by the name of Sun Wukong. He had been in the fang just as long as her and Adam and had been one of the first to dress in black instead of white.

"Could have bought off some rouge huntsman who has strayed off their righteous path, or some street gang, instead you seek me out. And I can't help but question why?"

She eyed the man in front of her who was the supposed leader of the group. _'An Arc huh? Now this is a rare find indeed, judging from that dark armor and the cold aura I can sense just dripping from him, he is every bit as strong as the rumors say'_

"Simple" Jaune responded "I know you want to watch the world burn just like we do. I mean lets be honest here, you and I both know the world can only become better if this current one is burned down" Blake seemed to consider his words so he continued "So why not get past the fact we're humans. You want rights for your the fans don't you? That's the point of this whole revolution? Then let me help. I have nothing against the faunus myself so there is no point in treating me as a enemy when we both know who our real enemies are"

Blake raised an eyebrow under mask _'that voice..'_ she felt her body shiver a bit with a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Lust. Trying to think rationally she had to admit the Arc had a point. Why not join together? He had outlined the same views she herself felt. _'plus those eyes of his..'_ She quickly regained her mental composure.

"Alright Jaune let's join forces, but this will be a partnership got it?"

Blakes soft yet strong words registered in Jaune mind quickly. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned to leave, but was surprised to learn this wasn't the end of it.

"Meet me back here later tonight, won't you Jaune? As partners I think it's better we learn more about one another." Jaune actually blinked in surprise. He could sense the raw anger and jealousy emitting from Ruby, but she didn't not show it physically. Blakes seductive voice rang once more in his head. He supposed he could pay her visit since it was just to make sure their partnership went smoothly right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jaune's dark caslte**

Jaune was getting ready to return to Blake, however a Ruby was about to voice her opinion on the matter. "So you're really going back there?" Jaune turned to face her "Yes, but don't worry Ruby nothing is gonna happen. It's just starting making plans for our attack on the kingdoms. Nothing more." Or at least that's what he told himself. Ruby didn't seem convinced either and started to take off her hood. "You know Jaune, if you need something satisfied, you should just tell me instead of going to see some cat bitch we just met."

Truth be told Ruby had a point and to be honest, he was extremely fond of his red reaper but she was only 18 this past weekend. In Jaunes mind, he wanted to wait before letting Ruby make her crazy advances on him. He knew he was being a hypocrite given his 18th birthday but he didn't had to admit Ruby had developed into a fine young woman, with long legs and some good sized breasts, he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. In all the years the two had known one another, they had grown very close. Ruby just showed it more.

"Ruby I promise it isn't for that reason, I will be back soon" with that he left not wanting to hear any more on the matter.

Ruby just sighed. She knew she wasn't gonna be able to sleep now with all the jealousy swirling around in her head. Perhaps Penny could help kill some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Blake's room**

Jaune and Blake sat across from another currently talking about Vale and how it would make the best place to target first. Blake had her mask off, revealing her cat ears and beautiful amber colored eyes. Unlike before Blake was wearing her sleep wear. Which was dark colored yukata. In all honesty with how good she look at it, it was starting to get to him, and judging by the smiles she was flashing his way she knew exactly what she was doing.

 _'This is gonna be a long night'_

Blake thought about the human male across from her. She wasn't sure why she was seducing him, be it boredom or just pent up stress she couldn't tell, but boy was it fun. He was doing a good job pretending to ignore her advances and staying on the topic at hand, but not perfect. She was ever so slowly wearing him down inch by inch. She had to hand it to him, he was competent in coming up with their plan of attack.

 _'Distract them by stealing dust first?'_

If the cops were to busy dealing with "Dust thief's" to focus on the threat amassing under their noses it would have it merits. she licked her lips like a predator ready to pounce. She started to undo her yukata slowly.

 _'Ya after loosing Adam today and other sources of stress, tonight was gonna be fun for a change'_

Jaune sat there watching his new partners yukata come off. _'Aw shit! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Make a run for it?'_ He watched her large breasts become exposed _'Ya sorry Ruby I promise I will make it up to you but I won't be home tonight'_ She leaned in on him "you seem tired Jaune, why not stay the night?" with that the rest of the night became a blur.

 **Well, so that chapter was a thing. Although it wasn't a full blown lemon it turned a lot more smutty, then I had planned to write. But it works. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed despite the lewd. Thanks for reading ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Warning! this chapter contains some mild lemon!)**

 **I wanted to start bringing some focus on our villia- I mean heroes!**

 **Chapter 4: Cinder Fall**

Ruby was not happy at all. First Jaune didn't come back until the next morning. She had been waiting for him all night! She had been so tired, but Penny was wide awake because she was a robot and didn't need sleep, so fuck her and everyone around her! She supposed at the time that includes her, but she didn't care. Speaking of fucking she was pretty sure Jaune had been doing that to Blake that very night, she didn't buy for once second, they spent the whole night coming up with plans to take over the world.

The thought of Jaune and Blake going at it made her burn with anger, but also passion as she felt strangely aroused by this. 'Maybe a threesome sometime?' However, right now she supposed she should focus on her first assignment with Penny.

Ruby was waiting for Penny to finish what is supposed to be a simple dust robbery. Jaune wanted Penny to rob the dusty shops as a slap in the face to Atlas. She could imagine the face of James Ironwood seething in anger as his top-secret weapon's face was plastered on the news robbing dust shops. She had to hand it to Jaune, as he had always been good at getting under his enemy's skin.

Ruby noticed movement on the roof next to where she and the bullhead were waiting. It also appeared Penny wasn't alone and was being chased by a girl their age. 'What the hell? Penny I didn't send you out there to make friends.' Ruby switched the ship into drive and moved it upwards to extract Penny and the dust she had stolen.

Penny jumped into the bullhead and quickly threw the dust into the cargo area. "Sorry Ruby, but someone wanted to be my friend a little too much and gave chase." She then activated some of her robotic swords and made an attempt to slice her 'new friend' into nice bloody pieces but to no swords were knocked back by a... cane? Penny went to the driver's seat and allowed Ruby to take over the fight "We got a huntsmen"

Cinder looked at the man who had just leaped beside her.

 _'A hunter? So, cool!'_

Even if said huntsman used a cane but hey whatever works. Deciding to add her own firepower to the fight, she fired a series of arrows from her bow, while adding some fire to the mix at the mysterious red reaper above her. The huntsmen's cane opened at the tip and fired and explosive round himself.

 _'it's also a gun!?'_

However, neither attacks did any damage as their enemy spun her scythe easily deflecting their shots. The explosive round that was deflected came back at them with a loud

 **"BANG."**

This caused Cinder and the "professional" huntsman get knocked back, allowing the dastardly duo to escape into the night. "Shit, " she heard the man curse under his teeth. Although the economy did get away, she considered this a good learning opportunity, as she knew she needed to step up her training if she was ever going to compete with people as strong as the girls who still the dust. "Kid, I'm going to need you to come with me."

She turned to the man with the cool looking hat "Why?"

 _'Am I in trouble?'_

"Because my boss is going to want to talk to you, also my name is Roman." Cinder thought for the moment 'As in the ex-criminal?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinder sat behind a white table in what appeared to be some sort of old interrogation room. In fact, she had just been interrogated it seemed from what appeared to be a blonde witch, for attempting to stop a crime. Cinder failed to see the justice in that, but didn't speak up. Fortunately, someone else had taken her side. "Look, all I am saying is we shouldn't be too hard on the girl, she was just trying to do the right thing even if it was dangerous" Roman defended.

"Not only was it dangerous, but it was reckless! If it were up to me id send her home with a slap on the wrist" the blonde witch turned to face her "And a pat on the back for defending that shop keeper." Roman was about to respond but was cut off by a new voice.

"That's enough, you two, I think the poor girl has been through enough for one night" Cinder's eyes widened at the new arrival. It was Salem! The headmistress of Beacon Academy! The very school she was going to attend in less than a week from now.

"Even so if she was one of our student's she would be-" the blonde witch was cut off by Salem "On the contrary, she is one of our students starting next week" Salem scrolled through her scroll, and Roman let out a loud laugh as the blonde witch's eyes widened.

"Ah yes Cinder Fall" Salem began "Scored above average in the combat portion of the exam, but was the only student to get a hundred on the written portion, impressive to say the least"

Cinder felt flattered, but also happy at her idols praise. She supposed tonight wasn't all bad if she got to meet the women who inspired her to become a huntress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Somewhere in Vale**

Adam walked the streets pondering life. His mind filled with thoughts and second guesses 'Did I make the right choice, leaving?' 'What will I do now?' 'Blake...' His mind racing, he knew he needed to calm down and focus on finding a place to sleep before tomorrow. 'Tomorrow!' Yes, he would focus on tomorrow, the day he would start on the path to redemption, but his mind was always finding its way back to Blake 'Blake, what are you doing now?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Blake's room that very moment**

"Ah... Jaune. yes... Yes! Harder!" Blake was once again getting pounded by her new partner. Ever since that first night from about a month ago, that was becoming a more frequent thing, and she loved it! Sure, her blonde counterpart still seemed kind of uneasy about it, but she gave no fuck's whatsoever considering she had a feeling he would get used to it. She never had this much fun except when she was killing or committing robberies, however this was something different. She had lost her cherry the first night Jaune had came and since then she had become a total slut it seemed.

Fortunately for Blake no one was the wiser, not even Sun. She had already long since forgotten about that traitor Adam now that she had Jaune to play with. It was almost the perfect life in her mind, during the day she was the fearless leader of the Black Fang, leading a massive revolution on the verge of throwing the world into all-out war, but by night in her own private chambers she was a submissive slut.

"Yes... squeeze my breasts tighter..." Blake moaned, her mind almost going blank with pleasure once again until the pounding in her back side stopped suddenly. She turned to find out why, only to see Juane on his scroll.

"Sorry Blake I got to cut this off early, I need to get back before Ruby gets home." He saw the black haired girl frown at him "Look next time I'll bring some tuna okay" a small smile entered, her face once more "Fine… You better stay longer tomorrow though" Juane knew he was lucky getting off this easy "Okay, fine" and with that the blonde haired ravager got dressed quickly and made his way home, leaving Blake in bed.

A few moments had passed since Jaune had left, Blake just laid there in bed, the covers now barley covering her exposed skin. She felt her mind drift with a question she never really thought about before.

 _'What happens after we burn the world down?'_

She was always so busy burning she never really thought about what came after the fire besides the ash.

 _'Is it possible? To settle down? once the faunus have the rights they deserve, once humanity is punished... Could she settle down with him?'_

Blake couldn't believe it, she the ruthless assassin who could bring S ranked huntsmen to their knees in death, was falling in love, with a human no less. Still, why else did she seduce him the night they met, was it just lust or something more?

 _'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

Blake soon drifted to sleep without finding an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The dark palace**

Jaune had just finished conversing with Ruby about the dust robbery. All in all, it was a mission well done despite the encounter with some huntsmen and girl. He felt his scroll vibrations. 'Now what?' he thought slightly annoyed, that expression soon changed however. It was Qrow and he had found something big! Or rather someone. Jaune opened the text and started to read it.

 _"I spied with my little crow eyes a maiden ;) here are the coordinates"_

Jaune smirked, it seemed his night was getting even better. Soon the fall maiden would be his, and along with Ruby's awakened powers, the world couldn't hope to stop him.

 **AN:**

 **Wow on chapter 4 already and it's only been about a week. This fanfic is a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed and didn't get burned by the extra spice that was in the last part of the chapter. Also, Neo works with Roman just like in the show but she just wasn't in the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, just wanted to give a quick thanks to all my readers and reviewers. It's fun making something people seem to like to read. Now on with the story**

 **Cheers.**

 **Chapter 5: Lunch**

Alice Arc sat at a large lunch table in the cafeteria of Beacon academy. She and her partner Pyrrha Nekos, along with the rest of their team, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, who formed team ANPR. They sat across their other friends and sister team, team supposed the word "friends" was a bit stronge, it had only been a few days since class had started. Also, she never really talked with anyone much other then Cinder.

Alice did talk a bit with Weiss but that was just her asking about her brother, at first Alice had allowed herself to get her hopes up in that maybe the other girl knew something, but it turned out the other girl was just as in the dark as she was and that Weiss was just some old friend of her brothers. The rest of them only sat around here because they were on the same team as her or Cinder. In all honesty, it was rather boring and quiet at the table.

Alice felt disturbed, she knew something very wrong had just happened, she could feel it in her bones. She always had a special talent when it came to these things. Worst of all she could feel it had something to do with her missing brother, what it was she couldn't figure out.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Alice turned to see Cinder with a concerned look on her face.

Cinder could tell her new freind was troubled on the inside, she noticed how Alice's long blonde hair swayed as she turned to face her.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking about my brother is all" Alice replied. This had gotten Weiss's attention. "I just feel like something very dark is going on, and for whatever reason I feel like my brother is involved somehow. Ever since he went missing a little over nine years ago now, the rest of my family and I don't even know if he is alive or being tortured somewhere, my sisters looked in almost every place and town in all of Remnant for some trace of him but found nothing." Alice finished and sat in silence.

Cinder was about to respond but to her surprise Yang beat her to it.

"I know the feeling."

This had gotten everyone's attention as Yang barely said a word to anyone.

"My sister went missing about 5 years ago, she was my best friend, but one night she was just taken by our uncle Qrow. It had been a few years since we had seen him, but she just showed up one day and kidnapped Ruby." there was a soft silence for a minute

Alice began to ponder if there was a connection somehow with the disappearances, but none she could logically figure.

Adam started to tune out the talking of his new found "friends." His mind was on the person he had lost a little more than a week ago. She wasn't dead, but she used to be his partner, a pupil and friend. Blake had been in the fang almost her whole life under his wing, he had taught at a young age on how to defend herself. The world was harsh one especially for a faunus. She had developed a natural talent for fighting. He had been impressed with how quickly she learned and picked up his techniques. At the time he didn't see the monster he helped shape.

Adam realized that as time went on Blake become more aggressive, more manipulative and cunning. Gone was the innocent friend, he had grown up with, one who would spend her free time reading books of every type trying to get a grasp of the outside world, even the smutty books when she thought no one was around. Now it seemed she had just turned black on the inside just as she wore it on the outside.

Adam thought about the day everything took a drastic change for the worse. There had been a massive clash at protest, over fifty faunus were killed by police and ten officers were killed. It was known as the Monday massacre or bloody Monday. He remembered how he heard about these protests were just getting their kind killed and not helping them, he was so angry himself that for a short time he had agreed. A day later he heard the news about their leader.

Apparently their leader hadn't peacefully stepped down like most were told and believed. Adam knew the truth. After the massacre Blake and a few of her loyalist dressed in black and stormed their leader's headquarters. She had accused their old leader of being weak and it was costing fans' lives. It was a bloody coup. He had only known because Blake told him herself after it was over.

Adam was shocked when she told him so calmly. He asked her why she didn't talk with him before doing something so rash. She simply repled "I knew how much respect you had for our old leader so I didn't want to make you choose." He had noticed her black clothes were still stained with blood.

 _'Choose? Blake you decided to make that choice for me didn't you. I never had a choice... until now.'_

Adam thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Weiss get up and leave. No one seemed to notice or care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune sat in his throne, Ruby by his right side and Penny his left. Penny seemed fascinated by the dark stone walls of the palace. He smirked as he saw the man he had summoned approach.

The man Jaune had summoned was the first dread knight he had risen. Ozpin had taught him many wonderful and dark things, but necromancy was by the far the most fun. The dread knights were fallen huntsmen of battles long since fought. They were strong in life, but now even stronger in death, fueled the dark power of Lord Grimm coursing through them. The man now in front of him was the current commander of such knights, he vowed "My king how may I serve?"

The man who knelt went by the name Xavier. "Rise Xavier" the knight did so. "Gather a sum of your warriors, I want you to assault the military base just southwest of here. I have a found one of the maidens and would appreciate it if you would keep Atlas off my back. I don't need her calling for support."

The dark knight nodded "With pleasure, I could use the exercise, no one will bother you in your expedition my lord." The dark knights black armor shifted as he stretched his shoulders, black spikes decorated his back, two large on top of his shoulders and two on top of his head mimicking devil horns.

Jaune smiled at his champions enthusiasm. "Good, get ready at once, " he stood from his throne "We are leaving immediately."

 **Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but I will try to make up for it int he next chapter I will show you more of what Torchwick and Neo are up to in this universe, along with many other things. Take care ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A maiden's encounter.**

Amber looked at the cards she had in her hand, the two atlesian soldiers on her left and right of the table hadn't folded and judging by her hand she knew she wouldn't last the round. One wouldn't expect to be playing poker in a tavern with two off duty soldiers, but here she was doing just that to pass the time until she met with Salems "associate" for lack of a better word. She looked at her hand once more hoping for the cards to magiclly change into better ones. They didn't

With a sigh Amber put her cards on the table "I fold" she said with great reluctance. The soldier to her left garbed in yellow armor puts his cards down first to show he had a royal flush. The one to her right garbed in blue had an ace-high straight flush. She was out 50 lien.

 _'This was the last time I play poker with the Atlas military'_ Amber thougut bitterly. She watched the one with the ace-high pull the lien to his side of the table when his scroll started to vibrate, as did the the other soldiers.

 _"This is command, we are under attack by unknown assailants, we need back up, I repeat all units in the area we need back-"_ The message was cut off in place of static. The two soldiers looked at one another and one of them tried to respond.

"Command come in." There was no response. They turned to Amber "Sorry miss, but we have to go." She watched them dash out of the tavern before she could even offer to help. _'What's going on? Who would be stupid enough to attack Atlas? They didn't say it was the Black Fang?'_

Amber's thoughts stopped when she thought she heard a noise coming from outside of the tavern. The other customers stopped the conversations or poked their heads up from what they were doing. It sounded like gunfire, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

Amber rushed out of the tavern. She saw the two soldiers she had played poker with lying facedown with large slash marks covering their bodies. Blood trickled down from their corpse's. She looked up to see three people standing above them. One male covered in black armor, he looked like a knight of some sort, another was a red hooded reaper, her metallic scythe still extended and ready for another fight. The last one was even stranger, _'Some normal looking girl?'_ Red flags were going off in her mind, something was very wrong here. "Who are you?" She said, somewhat uncertainly. "Why did you attack those soldiers?" She saw what looked like the blonde haired man start to smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Atlesian military base was a large compound even for an outpost. It was normally gated and had several landing pads for airships of various types. The main building of the outpost stood very high in the air compared to most buildings and had warehouses stored around it to hold weapons and other military equipment. The most awe inspiring was the new hangers for the newly produced Atlesian Paladin-290. These babies were new state of the art match battle suit designed for the atlesian military, however, they did little good against the type of foe invading their base.

Pillars of smoke could be seen coming up from several areas of the base, along with the sounds of shouting and gunfire. Deep inside the main building was where the largest amount of fighting was taking place. The atlesian defenders were at a loss for how their new foe's made it so far into their base so quickly, the answer they would soon learn was because they were indeed that good. They swarmed in like a horde of grimm, slashing and butchering everyone in their path,following their masters dark command.

"Fall back! Fall ba-" A dark blade cut through the retreating soldier's torso. Xavier pulled his blade out and watched the body slump to the ground. To call this a battle was too kind, it was more of a massacre. _'These soldiers are sloppy, humanity has grown weak since the great war it seems.'_ He would know since he had fought in it. These soldiers seemed nothing more than cannon fodder. He turned to see another one of his men about to cut down a defender.

"No, please! I have a family! I have ki-" That was as far as the shoulder got before having his head ripped off by the dread knight's blade. More blood splatters the once white walls of the base. Xavier smirked, this was how real men fought. The knight had no remorse for what he had done or will continue to do. After you die you lose such strange feelings like remorse or compassion. In fact death was a lot simpler, they just followed their master orders and all was well. They dread knights may have been divided in life, but in death they were united under one banner, faunus or humen, male or female it didn't matter.

Xavier felt his scroll ring and noticed it was one of his captains.

"This is captain Falric, we have secured the hanger as ordered and decorated the walls with red on the way there."

Xavier smiled, captain Falric was a strong fighter and a person friend of his, they had both fought in the same unit during the great war in many battles. "Falric you and your men will hold the hanger until we get new orders from our lord."

Falric nodded "Understood sir" and the call was ended.

Xavier continued on through the base, it was days like this that made it great to be an undead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sooner did Falric hang up, one of his knights was sent flying against the wall like a rag doll.

"What the hell?"

Falric looked in the direction the knight went flying to see something massive. It was one of the Atlesian Paladins. It's massive arms flinging knights left and right, it's large guns firing. His knights scattered to avoid being stepped on by it's massive feet.

"Bloody hell."

One of the enemy soldiers in the hanger must have snuck into the Meck suit. It seemed Atlas still had one last trick up it's sleeve.

Falric pulled his sword back out, taking on this thing was gonna take some work, sometimes he wished he had stayed was days like this where it sucked to be an undead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune swung his sword once again at the maiden before him. She dodged once more only for Ruby to appear behind her thanks to her incredible speed. The maiden's eyes started to glow, he and Ruby were pushed back by a strong gust of wind. He was growing tired of this, it was nice to have a strong opponent he had to admit. Now he could try out some of the more _'fun'_ things his master had taught him.

Penny's ambush, was more successful, her swords rotated and large beam shot out of them, hitting the maiden and knocking her back.

Amber started to recover from that last attack _. 'Who are these guys?'_ She looked up and saw the blonde haired one walking towards her and then she felt it.

Something she hadn't felt in many years. It was cold. It was malevolent. _'It's Ozpin!'_ She made an attempt to stand. She saw in his eyes, they were not the blue ones she remembered, no they were crimson red. "Who are you!?" She shouted at him "How do you know Ozpin?" She felt it, true raw fear. Her body started shaking. She could see the blackness, the dark oozing from his body. Unlike the maiden's powers this wasn't natural, it was magic of the foulest kind.

The sky was no longer sunny and clouds blocked its light. Rain started to fall around them as if singling something greater. The rain felt cold on her skin, but her enemies didn't seem to be bothered by it. The wind picked up ever so slightly as the man before her started to speak.

Jaune stopped just before his prey and smiled. He felt really interested now. "The better question my dear, is how do you know Ozpin?" He genuinely wanted to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Falric was grateful for the new sword he had. He knew it could cut through anything, unlike the one he had originally used in the war. It was large and in charge, fused with a type of black magic that made cutting through metal, stone and even brick like a knife through warm butter. The problem was getting close enough before being blown to bits by the giant robot's weapons.

Falric ran and jumped like he hadn't in a long time. Putting all his training and past experience to use, he dodged and blocked with his sword all the attacks the meck threw at him. With some effort he jumped high and used his sword to hack at the meck's legs.

The giant Paladin started to shake, it's body unsteady after loosing one its legs. After a few moment's a mixture of unsteadiness and gravity kicked in and it fell to the ground with a large thud. The pilot attempted to eject the cockpit, however, he didn't make it in time as a large metallic blade sliced through the cockpit and him along with it ending his life. Blood squirted all over the cockpits silver walls.

Falric pulled his now red sword out of the cockpit. He looked at it for a second "Yep, just like butter." For some reason he was now in a really good mood. He supposed it was because it wasn't every day he got to cut down a giant robot.

"Sir we found some more of them in here"

Falric turned to see one of his knights standing by an opening to the next hanger. Under his helmet, his jaw dropped down in in the next hanger stood what he guessed was about two dozen or so of these giant supposed he should feel lucky they attack came by such surprise and swiftness that the soldiers in the hanger didn't have time to mobilize more of them or they could have been in some real trouble. He turned to look at the knight.

"Are they all unmanned?"

"Yes, sir, we already checked."

Falric opened up his scroll. He had to admit mankind had developed a lot of cool things since the war and he was impressed. He called Xavier. He knew the commander would want to hear about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice sat on the bleachers in combat class with her team. They were watching Yang spar with Professor Neo. The rest of team CWAY sat in the stand below her watching their teammate with mix expressions. The fight was going one sided in Neo's favor. As did most of them. Professor Roman always had the student's spar with Neo as he was sure none of them could beat her and so far he was longer they lasted the higher the grade they got for the to Roman's credit, he did put the students up against one another when he got tired of watching Neo smear the floor with them.

Alice had to admit this was a clever way of getting out of work on Roman's part, but from what she heard from Cinder, professor Roman could handle himself just fine.

 _'Maybe he is just lazy?'_ she figured that had to be it.

Neo had the semblance of teleportation, but she rarely used it. She really needed to. She was small and looked to be about the age of the students herself. She was quick and graceful on her feet and not to mention flexible. She dodged Yang's fists filled attacks with ease before knocking the poor girls feet out from under her. Her student quickly recovered and was back again trying in vain to land a hit on her.

"Stop doging dammit!" the blonde haired girl cursed.

 _'She is persistent at least, got good stamina too'_ Neo mutely thought to herself. She never talked and the students started to think she was mute. They weren't wrong. Roman always called the shots just as he did when they were criminals. She was happy with that anyway. His quick thinking did save them from spending the rest of their lives in jail. Now they had a nice gig here at Beacon Academy and she got to beat on young, smart asses who thought they were better than they actually were. Well, most of them were that way it seemed in her eyes.

Neo decided she was done playing around. She knew Yang was starting to get tired, so with a sharp kick to the jaw that sent Yang's aura into the red. Neo heard blonde haired teen cursed in pain as she tried to get back up.

"That's enough Yang, take heart that you lasted longer the most against Neo." Roman had since he had time for one more fight he would pair two students up.

Yang got up and slowly made her way back to her friends. She definitely couldn't wait for a rematch. She knew she would give it to that other bitch next time. She turned to see Neo bow slightly with a smug look on her face. Which only made her itch to fight burn even more. _'Next time bitch, next time!'_

Alice watched Yang sit next to the rest of team CWAY. She hadn't envied Yang. That last kick looked like it hurt a lot. She was glad she was here and not fighting.

"Alice Arc and Cardin Winchester please step on up" came Romans voice. It filled Alices head with dread.

 _'Shit'_

Alice turned to see her partner giving her a reassuring smile and thumbs up. The rest of her team didn't seem to really be paying attention to her specifically. Nora seemed to be jealous of not being called up, as she always wanted to fight and loved talking about he past was the opposite of Nora for the most part. Ren never really talked much, he loved to read and had the 2nd highest grades in the freshman class, but he could still easily handle himself, he just preferred not too unless it was fighting Grimm. He seemed to enjoy that like it was a relaxing hobby.

Alice started to make her way to the combat grounds. _'Here goes something.'_

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to do for a good job of fixing errors before posting, but if you see any I have missed, please let me know and I will correct them. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow It feels good to be done with exams!**

 **Chapter 7: A fallen maiden and a rising star**

Blake leaned back in her chair. She had just finished going over the day's reports, and she had to say she was impressed. Recruitment had gone up in the past few weeks and ever since her alliance began with Jaune, there were no more shortages in dust or lien. She had been curious as to how he was always so well supplied. She decided to ask him one night after one of their _"meetings."_ While she figured, it wasn't anything legal, his response surprised her. Who would have figured he had his own little private army of thieves and killers going around robbing villages outside the kingdoms?

She started doing her own research and found a man on Remnant's most wanted list. A man by the name of Qrow Branwen, former student at Beacon Academy and member of team STRQ. Soon after graduation Qrow went back to his former tribe and lead them into becoming one of the most feared tribes on the planet.

Reading that brought Blake back to her own past. When she went back home. And killed her father. She remembered it well, how the sky was grey on the ship back to Menagerie. She and a small band of her most trusted loyalist had slaughtered her father, the former leader, but also the entire so called high council of the White Fang.

' _They were so weak minded.'_

Sadly, she also had to kill her mother too. She of course tried to stop Blake from murdering her father so Blake did what was needed to be done to succeed with her remembered how Adam had returned from leading a protest back in Vale. How shocked his face looked was when she told him what she had done.

Blake felt her cat ears twitch in excitement just from thinking about it. She knew she did what was necessary for the survive of the faunus and without the old white fang to turn to, her faction was the only group left for her people to turn to.

Her thoughts went back to Jaune. How on the day Adam had betrayed her, he came along with a proposal. She wondered how, why she had become so attached to a human. But was Jaune really human? She knew he wasn't faunus. But her faunus sense noticed something strange about him. She sensed something like the Grimm coming from him. Perhaps it was the void left by Adam that she was vulnerable and wanted Jaune to replace that. Either way it didn't matter now. With her new partners help her plans were progressing even faster than she could have hoped for. Her presence on Menagerie and soon the island would be completely hers.

A dark smile spread across her face. Yes, this was only the beginning of her era. The era of the Black Fang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Somewhere near Vale**

Amber felt terrified. In all the years, she had been the fall maiden she had never felt a presence like this, at least not since Ozpin betrayed them all. It wasn't just the blonde boy ether. It was that silver eyed girl, she was incredible, her speed was unlike anything she had ever encountered, and her strength was nothing shabby either. Then there was the other strange girl. She clearly wasn't human by the way she felt. While exchanging blows with her skin felt metallic. Perhaps she was some sort of advanced android?

How this boy had made such powerful allies and the reason for them attacking her gave her a dark feeling. The fact that these three even knew where to find her at such an exact location made her fear of what else they were capable of.

She started to feel desperate, she couldn't overpower all three of them and she couldn't run away either. She didn't want to die!

Despite her mind racing on the inside Amber looked at her foes with a confident glare. "She will die if you kill me."

For a second the trio looked confused at her words. She hoped they would fall for her bluff.

"If you kill me like you plan to. My powers will go straight to the silver eyed girl. I can tell her body already has the powers of the silver eyes warriors. If she takes powers of a maiden too it would prove too much for her body and kill her."

The blonde boy looked hesitant. She might be able to wiggle her way out of this yet.

Jaune was thinking hard. He didn't care if what the maiden said was true or not. He wouldn't risk Ruby's life. Still the fall maiden had to be dealt with in some manner.

"Who cares what she says, I candle her powers! Let me kill her."

He noticed Ruby's eyes flare up a little with her blood lust but he wasn't going to allow it.

"Sorry Ruby but I have another idea with what to do with her."

He noticed Ruby seemed hesitant, but obeyed his order to not attack regardless. He turned his attention back to the fall maiden. He had another idea. "Penny hold her down. Ruby watch carfully."

Penny moved swiftly and proceeded to grab the maiden and not allowing her an inch of wiggle room. "What are you doing!" The maiden cried out.

Jaune felt the dark energy flow through him even stronger. The very energy Ozpin had made him bath in all the years ago, the same energy that spawned the Grimm in the spawning pools. With the powers he gained, he could infect her.

He slowly placed his hand on top of the fall maiden's head. "Don't worry, this won't hurt… Much."

A loud scream could be heard, followed by a soft silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Beacon Academy**

Alice felt her hands slightly tremble on her sword. She hated fighting in front of such a large crowd of her fellow students. She had always suffered from stage fright ever since she was a little girl.

Her opponent Cardin Winchester made the first move. He rushed at her with surprising speed given his size. She could tell his goal was to get in a hard strike with his mace for a quick win. She had expected something like this and quickly dodged to her left. What she lacked in strength she made up for with her mind and flexibility or so she liked to tell herself.

Alice knew that she couldn't win against Cardin using just her strength, but if she got lucky maybe she could use his own force against him.

Cardin wouldn't wait for her to thank of an extensive plan though. With a loud charge, he once again attempted to bash his mace into her. This time instead of dodging, she attempted to block it with her shield. She just hoped she could withstand the hit and use his own force against him.

His mace connected with her shield with a loud _CLANK._

She nearly fell back from the tremor but could hold herself steady. Now he was more vulnerable, and she started a counter attack of her own.

First, she used her shield to push back up against him and knock him off balance, after she unleashed a volley of slashes from her sword. Slowly starting to hack at his aura reserves. He attempted to pull back his mace and retaliate, but it proved harder for him since she wasn't giving him a chance to fully recover his footing.

Eventually he fell back defeated, his aura just barely dipped into the red.

"And we have a winner! Alice Arc! Who would have guessed that? I wouldn't, but congrats kiddo."

Romans voice came through the loud speakers that filled the room.

' _Thanks a lot professor Roman. You dick!'_

Still she offered Cardin a hand and helped him up.

"Good fight" he remarked.

She smiled at his good sportsmanship. "You too. I was lucky my shield was so sturdy or would have had me."

Alice felt the applause of those around her. It felt amazing! She heard a few cheers from her friends. Cinder seemed happy for her. Perhaps today wasn't so bad at all. She just wished her brother could have seen her first victory but decided not dwell on him and ruin the moment. She just had a feeling he was out there somewhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss clapped for Alice while remaining seated in the stands. She did feel happy for the girl, but something far more important was on her mind. It had been over a week since class first started here at Beacon and she hadn't found out anything about Jaune's whereabouts or what even happened to him.

At first, she was elated that she could meet one of Jaune's sisters. But when she found out his sister knew little more than she did, she tried going to the headmaster.

Professor Salem was known for her knowledge of the legendary huntsmen and their families. The Arc family was no exception. When Weiss could speak with the headmaster, she was told that she couldn't be given such information on a huntsmen's family do with legal and safety issues. This was understandable she supposed but it threw out the possibility of being able to contact any other members of Jaune's family.

Weiss supposed talking more to Alice and getting some more information out of her would be her only bet. She just couldn't give up on finding him.

Funny how when they were young, Jaune playing the knight and she the princess always getting saved by him. Now in real life she would do whatever it took to save him. They could be together again and she wouldn't have to feel so cold…So alone.

' _He has to be alive and out there somewhere. I just know it.'_

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
